


Let's Really Touch

by LegendaryStarCat



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryStarCat/pseuds/LegendaryStarCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty Pryde and Peter Quill get better acquainted in a new, more physical manner that they had never been able to do before.  How we all hope Legendary Star-Lord #7 will end...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Quill needed a lot of things.

He needed to eat better. He needed to sleep more. He needed to stop getting captured and arrested and trussed up. He wasn't The Spirit, and he certainly didn't have cute women rescuing him.

Well, maybe he did. Maybe he lucked out. Kitty had rescued him. She had rescued him a lot lately. Including now.

She had come to space, despite her very reasonable anxiety, and saved his ass in person. Not to mention the times she had saved him via holograph, which were pretty cool, too.

Peter felt he needed to return the favor, and here she was; in person! Right next to him, solid, and human, and there. Right there. Next to him! In her curve hugging costume! He kind of couldn't get over it.

Peter wanted more things than he needed. And right now, right this moment, his primary want was to bury has face in Kitty's pert breasts and just....motorboat them until she giggled and swatted him away.

Peter hadn't been with someone in quite a while. He'd basically stopped seeing women after he met Kitty. Except for that one Kree...but she had just kidnapped him. He hadn't gotten anything but knocked out.

So Peter was staring a little too intensely at Kitty's yellow-and-black clad chest as they sat awkwardly next to each other in his ship.

"I, um," Kitty tried to start up the conversation again, "this is weird, right? Like totally the same as every other time we've hung out, but now it's..."

"Totally different." He finished her sentence with a nod and tentatively took her hand.

She blushed and held his hand. It was weird, but good weird.

"Kitty, I...um...I don't....we've been seeing each other for a while and..." he was tongue tied. When had he ever been tongue tied?

She laughed softly. "Spit it out, spaceman."

"Kitty, would it be forward of me if..." he trailed off.

She raised her eyebrows affectionately. "Probably yes, but go on."

"Kitty, I really want..." he froze again. When did he ever freeze?

"To...?" She was clearly enjoying this. She was making fun of him, maybe?

"Would you be..." and it was at that point he gave up trying and took her in his arms and kissed her for the second time.

It was only a moment before Kitty parted her lips and their tongues softly touched. Peter pulled her a little closer, softly brushing her cheek with his thumb. Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck and after kissing a little long, Peter gently pulled her legs onto his lap. Her petite frame was light, like having Rocket sit on his lap...with a ton of guns. 'No, wait,' he thought, 'don't think about Rocket, you idiot.'

So he turned his thoughts to Kitty, and the realization that she had a zipper on the front of her uniform. That was pretty sexy. He tugged it gently, as if asking permission.

Kitty was quiet for a moment before pulling him down on the bed; she was shockingly strong. "I would like that very much, Peter Quill. I would like you to help me get out of this."

He let out a small, excited giggle, which made Kitty giggle in turn. She'd never really dated a guy who giggled (other than Bobby, who giggled at all his own jokes and really nothing else). His hands snapped the clasp at her neck and groped at the zipper a little clumsily, pulling it down to the belt resting on her hips. Peter felt himself grow more and more exciting. Kitty could feel it too.

She shimmied out of the top half of her leotard, revealing a well fitting black, lace bra.

Peter blushed. "Do you always wear a bra like that?"

Kitty snorted softly, "please. I just....I wanted to cover...all my bases, just in case."

"Does that mean you aren't wearing panties?!" He asked, half joking, half completely sincere. She rolled her eyes, then reached up and phased his jacket and shirt off.

"There, now we're equal!"

Peter blushed a little more, "oh man, I like this equal of which you speak!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty pulled his hair when she kissed him. Gently, at first, when their tongues only barely touched and their skin was just meeting, then harder as her breath quickened and Peter kissed her more deeply. He pulled her close, his hands sloping down the sides of her waist to her hips.

He hefted her lightly onto his lap again, only this time he placed one of her legs on either side of his hips, so she straddled him. He let out a small groan as she giggled and pulled his hair a little harder.

"Oh, man," Peter said breathily. "Oh man, I've been waiting for this for so, so lo-o-o-ong." He elongated the last word as she sucked and nipped his lower lip.

Her mouth curled into a cat-like grin. "Me too. This is...." she shook her head softly. "Coming here was totally...worth it." She was quiet, maybe with a slight bit of surprise in her voice.

Peter smiled lopsidedly at her, brushing her hair from her face tenderly. "You are...you are so super amazing and I just...I want to make this perfect for you, and I....I know this isn't the best place in the world, and my room kind of sucks, and my bed's way too small and-"

Kitty cut him off, rolling her eyes and clapping her hand over his mouth. "Who'd figure you would be the mushy one? Peter, this is totally perfect because you're here and I'm here and...well, that's really it. We're both here, in the flesh, so let's just...let's just seize the opportunity."

Peter grinned and, with that, pulled her down on top of him, kissing her hard, brushing his hands through the waves of her hair. "Okay, let's do that. That sounds like a good idea."

He hands drifted up to her breasts, cupping them in their lacy covering. His thumbs tweaked where her nipples were hidden, bringing them to a sharp point that cause Kitty to softly coo his name. He groaned at the sound, feeling himself grow harder, harder than he thought he could be.

"Oh man, Kitty..." she wound her hips against his, against the hardness of his cock that was tucked expertly under his belt--just in case something like this happened. "Oh, Kitty," he bit his lip, holding his breath as he felt a slight wetness rub against his bare hipbone. Kitty was already soaking through her costume; "ohmanohmanohman!"

Kitty giggled and smiled at him, bringing his hands to her belt, using his fingers to pop her belt off her hips. His eyes widened as Kitty brought his hand to the remainder of her unopened zipper. He unzipped it with an overeager smile, and slid his hands down her hips, pushing the slick material down further off of her.

"Aww, you're wearing panties." He play pouted at Kitty as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what kind of undergarments space people run around in, but I usually like a little something extra to prevent costume camel toe." He snorted at her sardonic tone.

"I'm not complaining, these are cute." His fingers traced the patterns of the matching lace panties, making her blush and let out a soft groan when his fingers ghosted over her pubis.

She sucked her lips in, popping them with a sigh. "Oh, Peter."

"Still have that problem with Peters?"

"Well, you still have time to prove yourself...." she scoffed softly.

Peter paused with an awkward look. "Kitty, I, um, I don't mean to be rude, but...it's been a while....and if we go straight to that...I-I would be worried that I'd..." he turned red.

She silenced him again, but this time with a heavy kiss. She phased the rest of her costume off in a fluid motion, tossing it onto the floor of his room. Her hands opened his belt buckle a little clumsily, unfamiliar, and then unbuttoned his pants and drew the zipper down in a slow teasing motion.

"Oh, Kitty!"

She kissed down his chest as he groped her tits excitedly. He squeaked and squeezed them harder when she nipped one of his nipples, and then slipped one of her bra straps off her shoulder, reaching his hand in to one of the cups, his fingers pulsing a soft rhythm that matched the heartbeat he could feel in his dick as Kitty licked his belly button and moved lower.

Slipping off his bed, she slipped his pants off, admiring his tight boxers and the large outline barely hidden beneath them. "Guess underwear isn't that different in space."

He nodded and hummed as Kitty phased his underwear off quickly, settling on her knees. He sat up, "I like when you do that!"

Kitty didn't hear his comment, she was too busy raising her eyebrows at the size of his cock. She blushed pretty brightly, and Peter giggled at her expression.

Kitty had been with gifted dudes, certainly, but where Piotr might have been painfully wide and Wisdom long and slightly curved, Peter Jason Quill was long and fat and looked...weirdly strong, with the slight blue of veins underneath. Peter was also circumcised, oddly enough, but he had said that he lived on Earth as, and that wasn't too uncommon. That was kind of a brocheh (for Kitty, at least).

His balls clung tightly underneath, swollen with excitement, the whole image heated Kitty more and she felt her wetness slick her thighs stickily. She blushed and Peter watched her, with a warm smile, as she took his cock and softly kissed the tip before licking her lips and bringing them down on the head of his dick.

He closed his eyes in pure bliss as Kitty sucked and twirled her tongue around the tip. With a loud pop, she released his dick from her mouth, squeezing his balls softly and running her tongue along the underside ridge of his shaft. Peter purred her name softly and opened his eyes to see her suck one of his balls in her mouth before releasing it with another pop.

Damn, not only was she the coolest girl in the universe, but she also gave super great fucking head!

He gripped her arm softly as she went back to sucking and fondling his shaft, nodding his head for her to get back on the bed. He shifted over and she released him, sadly for Peter, but for a just moment. She softly lay next to him, her feet above his head, before she took him back in her mouth, deep throating his shaft.

With a quivering hand, he stroked her wet thigh, his thumb teasing her slit through the lace of her panties. She groaned softly into the coarse hair of his crotch as his thumb probed a little more. Her wetness soaked through, the sensation of the lace against her swollen clit putting her into overdrive. She sucked and bobbed her head on his dick as her hips bucked into his thumb. She groaned pleadingly.

With a crookedly smile, Peter relented, pushing the panties out of the way of her slit and plunging a single finger in to her. She opened her mouth and let out a lovely little sigh that made Peter's cock jump in her mouth.

He matched the pace she set with her head, and brought his finger in and out, then adding a second, which caused Kitty to groan again, making him tense. His ass clenched, his hand stilled inside Kitty for a moment. He gurgled softly. "Kitty, I'm gonna..."

"Please do!" Came a muffled reply, as she sucked a little harder, running her tongue underneath the ridge of his cock head.

He squinted his eyes shut and started moving his hand faster inside of her, before his hips lifted, seemingly of their own accord, and thrust in to her mouth. She let out a soft groan and then he suddenly released inside of her mouth with a loud groan, his hips jiggling in and out as she tried to suck him dry. Hot cum dribbled out of her mouth, down her breasts, and his hips shook against her for one more moment. With another rumbling groan, his hips fell and he let out a satisfied sigh.

"Oh boy." He looked down at her with a smile before his eyebrow knit together, "oh, darn, I got your cute bra all dirty!"

She rested her head on the tops of his thighs with a half smile and a small laugh. "That's okay, that's what water and soap is for."

His hand continued to stroke softly. "Mmm, okay, then I guess it's your turn to get my bra all dirty."

She laughed, but the laugh turned into a warm groan when he lifted her hips up and over his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter licked up the inside of her legs, sometimes kissing, sometimes nibbling, sometimes leaving what would most assuredly be hickies the next morning on the interior of her thighs. Kitty slumped softly against him, forehead resting against his stomach, blushing deeply as she watched him work his way up, and the teasingly back down, through the frame of her own legs.

It's not that Kitty had never been treated to oral, though it often felt like there was so little time in her life that she just had to rush to the main event, but she had honestly never...sat on someone's face. And that very moment, that was what Peter was urging her to do.

His hands tickled her belly, sliding upward, straightening her back out, still teasing her, avoiding kissing her center, so much that her desire almost physically hurt. She moaned a little, sat up, kneeling over Peter's face. He tugged her panties away from her hip, "do that neat phasey thing, Kitty."

She phased slightly and her panties came flying out in Peter's grip. He giggled and waved his hand through Kitty's ghosted ass. "That's so super cool!"

She blushed more, if that was possible, and looked back at him. "I'm going to go solid, so please keep your hand out of there unless you literally want to be fused to my butt."

Peter smirked between her legs. "As much as I love your ass, and I love it quite a bit, sincerely, I'd rather have my hands so I can do things to it." He held his hands away as Kitty turned tangible, and then punctuated what he was saying with a loud slap on her rump.

She groaned, and that was when Peter took the opportunity to cup her ass cheeks and bury his face in her pussy. There was no pomp or ceremony to the action, but a very loud, pleasant moan from Kitty. Peter worked without teasing, his tongue darting cunningly through the folds of her flesh, his teeth ever-so-slightly scraping against her clit and he sucked it into his mouth and then released it. He licked, spreading her ass apart, then mashing it together, groping her in a way that seemed to add to the stimulation between her legs.

As he buried his nose and mouth within her, tongue now reaching inside, probing the soft, moist walls, his hands scrambled up her back, fiddling with her bra for a moment before he released the clasp and helped it fall from her chest.

"What a pro," Kitty might have said drolly, if she hadn't been preoccupied with moaning and humping against his face, hands pressed in to his pecs, nails raking slightly.

His hands move forward, and Kitty bent to let his fingers meet her bouncing breasts. They plucked and pinched, jogging her tits to the same speed he set with his mouth. His tongue curled inside of her, not especially long, but especially eager to please and get a taste.

She tasted so good, too. Totally different from other girls Peter may-or-may-not have pleasured, in a totally awesome and exciting way. He lapped playfully, using his tongue to tickle her swollen lips, press and wiggle her button, skirt the edge of her tight ass, until Kitty tensed and clutched his skin, at which point she came all over his face, and he simply continue his work with a reinvigorated enthusiasm.

She rocked softly against him as one of his hands moved away from her breasts to join his tongue, instead. A single finger slid gracefully back inside of her and curled to hit her just so, causing another shudder and a second orgasm to come quickly; this time she called his name.

He grinned to himself, adding another finger to curl touch her tender spot, rubbing it in slow motions while speeding his tongue along the expanse of her pussy, licking up her sweet cum, and trying to urge her on again.

Peter wouldn't be satisfied until she screamed his name.

He plucked her nipple one final time before bringing his unencumbered hand down to grasp her hip, latching her on to his face and pushing his head up into her, probing his fingers and tongue as deeply as they could go. Kitty thrumbed and purred against him, hips desperately struggling to buck against his strong grip. He held tight and continued to pleasure her until she gripped his hand and simply pushed down on to him with all her weight.

"HOLEE--PETER!"

And a fresh wave of wetness coated his cheeks. He obligingly licked her clean, but softly this time, releasing her from his grip, slipping his fingers out slowly, until his tongue was the only thing that remained. When he withdrew it, he wiped his face with the back of his hand. 

"I don't want you too spent there, starcat. We've still got all night..." He smirked, "and tomorrow morning, and..."

She held up a finger as she collapsed to his side, wrapping her arms and legs around him. "Can I have a minute before we get back to the witty repartee and the...sex?" She blushed, unsure what to call it, maybe.

She smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her back softly. "Of course. Though I'd prefer to call it lovemaking today. Maybe we can try fucking tomorrow."

Kitty would have rolled her eyes at him, if she had the capacity to move.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty woke hazily from dozing. She was having that wonderful dream again, where she and the spaceman were finally together. Physically. She snuggled down into the sheets for a moment before she realized that she had her arms wrapped tightly around his bare chest, and he had one thick, muscled arm wrapped around her, his hand lazily palming her breast.

That's right. She recalled, she had rescued him from Mister Knife--his father, actually--and then they had jetted quickly back to his home, or, at least, his ship. Now, here they were, holding one another, Peter's face buried in her mess of wavy hair. Peter sniffled, and Kitty realized he was most definitely smelling her hair. She stifled a giggle, and shifted a little to alert him to the fact that she was awake.

Peter pulled his face from her hair a little sheepishly. She just smelled so good. So there. He smiled at her. "Hey there. Good catnap?"

She yawned a little and nodded. "Yeah." She blushed, "for a second, I thought I had just...dreamed everything."

He laughed warmly. "No dream. If this were a dream, I'd be majorly disappointed. And also probably dead? But mainly disappointed."

She rolled her eyes tenderly.

"Was it a good dream, at least?" He asked.

"The best." She untangled from the sheet he had apparently thrown on top of them, and propped herself on her elbows to give him a kiss. It was only supposed to be a light, tender, short kiss, but Peter held her by the small of her back and stroked her cheek softly and suddenly a short kiss was the last thing either of them wanted.

Kitty's legs were still locked around one of his own, the same position she had settled in to after he made her come three times, he thought, a smirk crawling over his puckered lips. Her hips moved subtly against his leg until he felt a renewed blossom of wetness between her thighs. His smirk turned into a big grin as he pulled away from their kiss.

"My, my, I though cats hated water?" Kitty rolled her eyes and punched his chest lightly.

"Don't start making bad Hello Kitty jokes now, too." He raised his eyebrows as if to say 'who, me?'

"What's Hello Kitty?" He asked with a smirk, as his hand rested on her ass, palming it.

"Don't feign innocence. I know you only like music from the 70s, but you at least have a cursory knowledge of modern pop culture. Anyway, Hello Kitty has been around since the early 70s, so you have no excuse." And it was at that moment that Kitty felt his newly hard dick flop and rub against the side of her hip and her mindset changed completely. "We'll table this discussion for later."

"Dually noted," Peter said with a smirk.

He guided her legs to straddle him again, this time, though, hovering over his hips. She rocked slightly, spreading her wetness over the length of his shaft, feeling it harden and grow beneath her lips. She must have come again in her sleep, or maybe that conversation had...well, Kitty was easy to excite with a little touching and intellectual conversation (about pop culture), she guessed. Or maybe it was just the Peter effect. No, no, the Quill effect. It was Peter Quill who was doing this to her, after all.

She had made his cock slick and painfully hard. He fumbled over to his bedside table, groping for a moment before he located the foil-wrapped package he was looking for.

"Is that a space-condom?" Kitty quipped.

"Mm," he blushed. "Actually, an Earth condom. Space condoms are....not always intended for my anatomy."

Kitty laughed softly and took the package from him, ripping it open. "Good, at least I'll know how to use it." She slid bare against him for a moment more, savoring the skin-to-skin, before pulling herself away and gripping his cock, gracefully slipping the condom down over him, squeezing as she went. Peter shivered at her touch and his dick swelled once more, in Kitty's hand.

His hands held her hips, watching intently as she slid the head of his cock over her pussy, her labia, between the wet lips. He could feel her tensing, her entrance pulsing, but he sat patiently, painfully still, waiting for her to slip him into her.

She probed herself with him teasingly, watching his hungry eyes, waiting to see who could hold out longer. Apparently, Peter could, because she lost her patience and dragged herself down onto his cock after a few moments. Even with only the fat head inside of her, she moaned warmly and gripped his hands.

She slowly moved down, Peter fighting the urge to forcefully buck into her. Slick with her juices, he watched his cock slowly being devoured by Kitty's beautiful pussy; the swollen pink lips encasing his thick girth, the neat, trimmed pubic hair resting dark and curly above, it was all a very nice picture. He had to resist the urge to speed it to the point where his balls would slap against her tight ass.

Finally, Kitty rested gently at the base of his dick, her insides pulsing and squeezing against his own rhythmically beating cock. They both closed their eyes in a moment of pure bliss, and then it got even better as Kitty started to pull up and then slide back down, a little quicker since she had coated him with her slick wetness.

She quickened her pace, and Peter finally, gleefully, joined her, thrusting him hips up to meet her as she came down on him. Grunting warmly, he sat back and enjoyed the show: Kitty, head thrown back, mouth open, bouncing on his shaft, her small, glorious tits jiggling up and down to the rhythm of the sex. Love-making. She let out cute moans, and leaned forward over him.

He took a tit with one hand, bringing it to his mouth to suckle. Her moans grew as he nipped and pulled her pointed nipple with his teeth before sucking it into his mouth and letting his tongue circle it. He opened his mouth, breathing in puffs on the nipple as he flicked it with his tongue.

Meanwhile, his other hand slid down her hip to rub her clit, thumbing the little pink nub just so. Her hips circled, cock inside of her, as he rubbed away at and thrust into her. Her felt her clinch onto him, walls mercilessly tight around his throbbing dick, and suddenly she pulled away from his activities with her breasts, he was just starting in on the other one, and bent backward, almost resting on his legs.

His eyes widened at her athleticism--she had said she was a dancer--and then again as she came, gripping his thighs, the clear wetness pouring out of her as she cried out happily.

He gripped her hips and urged her to spin around on top of him, and for a moment, his only view was her amazing ass and her flowing hair, and then he brought himself to his knees, with some struggle, and coaxed her on to all fours.

This was an ideal position to make her come again, he thought gleefully as he smacked her ass before he began to pound into her. Kitty almost instantly double over, cheek pressed into the bed sheets so she could tilt her face to look up at Peter's frantic work. He slapped her ass again, and she groaned, pushing into him, putting up a resistance. His tightened balls slapped into her underside, and each time his cock pulled out of her pussy, Peter spanked her. They weren't hard spanks, and they didn't hurt, but the change in pressure caused Kitty and Peter both to shudder pleasantly.

He circled his hips, mimicking Kitty's previous motion. It had felt good when she did it, and just as good when he did it. His cock head pressed against her elusive g spot, causing her to jolt and bite her lip. Kitty concentrated on not phasing for a moment, she didn't want him to loose his spot there. He rubbed against her spot again and Kitty's eyelashes flutter. He grinned broadly and hit the spot again and again, abandoning his spanking for the sake of her pure pleasure.

He held on to her hip with one hand, steadying himself on her spot, while the other snuck under to her belly, tickling down to tease her clit again. Kitty's eyes rolled back in her head and he felt the tell-tale tense before his cock and balls and thighs were coated again with her clear come. Strings clung between their bodies as his body slowed to a stop.

He rolled Kitty to her back gently, trying carefully not to remove himself from inside of her, and settled on top of her. Old fashioned and mundane as it was, he wanted to finish while staring into her eyes. Though it had been a heroic feat to not come thus far, her pulsing tightness teasing him even now, he wasn't sure he could hold on all the much longer.

He brushed her hair out of her face and slowly pumped his hips in and out of her. They kissed deeply, tongues invading one another's mouths. Her hands raked up her back, clutching at his shoulder blades while she pretzeled her legs tightly around his torso. His thrusts deepened, and her moans grew louder. He panted, eyes shut tight, willing himself not to come yet. He at least at to hit four tonight. He could try for half a dozen tomorrow. He edged her into another orgasm, slower and less frantic than the others, just their bodies moving in sweaty harmony.

He brought the speed back up, still thrusting deeply. His breath became short pants, "I want to try...for...same time..." he wheezed softly.

She adjusted herself slightly, and he felt her insides pulse against him. She bit her lip, squinting one eye, and let one of her hands travel to his ass, squeezing it, slapping it, pulling it, her finger almost invading...

Peter let out a loud grunt and clutched her close to his body, lips on her mouth. Kitty's nails dug into his flesh, and she bit his lips just slightly, coming, screaming his name into his own mouth. Moments later, Peter followed her, grunted out "Kitty!" as he filled her with his warm seed.

He collapsed on top of her, still inside her, sweating and spent. The two held each other tight, flopping so they were both on their sides, face-to-face. Peter kissed Kitty's forehead and they rested in a tight, mutual embrace.

Peter was quiet for a long while before his mouth quirked into a wide smile. Quietly, he spoke: "I can't stop this feeling."

Kitty looked up at him quizzically. "Peter?"

"Deep inside of me," he was singing now. "Girl, you just don't realize what you do to me..."

Kitty giggled and shook her head. "Spaceman..."

"When you hold me, in your arms so tight, you let me know everything's all right." Peter belted out loudly; "I-I-I'm...hooked on a feeling, I'm high on believing that you're in love with m--"

A loud banging on the wall cut him off. "I AM GROOT."

Rocket's shrill voice followed. "Yeah, SHUT THE FLARK UP! Flerkin' Earthers!"

Kitty and Peter looked at one another before collapsing into a fit of giggles.


End file.
